It's My Party
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: It's Amelia's birthday party and she's gotten up the guts to invite Zelgadais! but...where'd he go? ...off with Lina of course! ...could be considered slight Amelia-bashing. An AU LZ songfic to Leslie Gore's It's My Party Enjoy!


AN: Heya! Well, this is mostly from Amelia's pov...but I'm a die-hard Zel/Lina fan...you know how it goes. If you don't like this pairing...don't read this. Take my advice. If you do...well, then, I hope you enjoy....read on lovelies!

"It's My Party"

ilikesaddleshoes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amelia wil Telsa el de Seyruun stood, hands on hips, surverying her decked-out living room and nodded to herself with satisfaction. Everything was as perfect as it could be, and soon everyone would arrive (everyone meaning Zelgadis) and then _everyone_ would fawn over her and it would truly be perfect. The world was indeed a wondrous place!

The doorbell rang.

A grin broke out on Amelia's face as she ran to open the door. "Welcome Zel-ah...Slyphiel, Gourry!" Her voice stumbled a bit, but she recovered quickly. Come in, come in! ...oh, presents! Let me just take those from you, go ahead, sit down." She paused, cringing a little, "...eat something..."

Slyphiel giggled a bit, "Don't worry, I brought food for Gourry, so all you really have to worry about is Lina."

The doorbell rang.

Amelia thought to look before she welcomed this time.

"Lina! We were just talking about you! Come in-oh-thanks!" A brightly-colored box was thrust at her and she smiled cheerfully as Lina Inverse, best-friend extraordinare wandered into the house looking for, presumably, food like a petite predator after prey, unaware of the three indulgent smiles behind her.

The doorbell rang.

"Xellos! Welcome!"

...smile in place...

The doorbell rang.

"Filia"

"Val!"

"Martina! Zangulus!"

"Jiras!"

The doorbell rang.

Amelia lifted her head wearily from the prone position she lay in, then shrugged and lay back again, bemoaning her luck.

"Oh, hey Zelgadis! Welcome to the party!" Slyphiel's sweet voice carried over to Amelia as she shot straight up and all but ran over to the door, skidding to a halt and smoothing her hair back.

"Welcome to my party! Please, come in!"

Zelgadis handed her a small present and exchanged greetings with the two girls as he looked around the room. Amelia was still talking when he interrupted her. "Do either of you know where Lina is? I saw her car in the driveway."

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_

Cry if I want to, cry if I want to

_You would cry too if it happened to you_

Slyphiel looked troubled and Xellos popped in the conversation. "I saw Gourry dragging her off somewhere about 10 minutes ago. Said he had something to show her." He gestured vaguely, "I think they went that way..." Zelgadis's eyes narrowed and Xellos hurried to finish, "knowing those two, they went to the kitchen...you know Lina's appetite..."

Zelgadis nodded and a look of determination came over his face and he absently wished Amelia a "happy birthday" and excused himself as he strode off in the direction Xellos had pointed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelgadis had to consciously slow his movements as he made his way to the kitchen. Not many people knew, but he and Lina had been seeing each other lately, going on dates when they could, and he was planning on asking her to go steady today. He knew everyone would be happy for them, they fit together so well, and they'd liked each other for a while now. Still, he was slightly envious of Gourry lately, he always was trying to be alone with her lately, leaving Zel behind. It seemed suspicious...still...he trusted Lina.

The door swung open revealing Lina and Gourry sitting across form each other at a table fighting over food, per usual. With the unexpected phenomenon of Gourry having separately prepared food, their usual interaction dynamic was thrown off – so they did the only that made sense...put ALL the food together and then proceeded to go about business as usual. Complete with cutlery fencing. Zelgadis smiled and leaned against the refrigerator with his arms crossed. "Hey Lina".

The redhead shoved one last tomato in her mouth and looked up. "Zel! When did you get here? Check out the food! Have you seen the house? Are her parents loaded or what?!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and walked over to her side, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yea, sure," she grabbed one last drumstick hurriedly as he helped her from her seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amelia was on autopilot, greeting newcomers and accepting presents as they came. Her mind wasn't "in the now" however...it was already in overload with the arrival of Zelgadis Graywords.

Zelgadis Graywords...Grade 11, same class as Lina, Sylphiel, Martina and Val. Object of Amelia's affection since she had first seen him talking with Lina at the beginning of the school year. And he had spoken to her today! Wished her a happy birthday! Her thoughts wandered aimlessly with pink fluffies and sparkles until Gourry's voice made itself known.

"Oi. Where's Lina? Her cell phone started ringing."

Amelia came back to reality and looked from side to side, growing alarmed when she noted a distinct absence. "Has anyone seen Zelgadis?"

_Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone_

Judy left the same time

_Why was he holding her hand_

_When he's supposed to be mine_

A group of negatives came back to her. This wasn't fair! She had taken a huge risk inviting him! She didn't know him well enough to just invite him so she had worked up her courage and made sure to ask him and Lina at the same time so he'd feel comfortable and go! , that was pretty easy, they were friends, always together. Now they were both missing! ...wait...both? Her mouth turned down in a frown and she pouted.

Filia came up behind her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back soon. Have some food".

"Yea, okay. I'm sure you're right." Amelia agreed, studiously ignoring Gourry's voice behind her telling people that Zelgadis had walked off with Lina, holding hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two figures stood under a tree in the backyard, embracing and talking quietly.

"Zel, we should go back soon..."

"Yea, in a bit...but before we go..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_

Cry if I want to, cry if I want to

_You would cry too if it happened to you_

Amelia rushed around in a distracted frenzy, gathering her guests for her favorite part of the party. She could hardly contain her excitement, daydreaming of what she _knew_ would happen until she noticed that Zelgadis and Lina were still conspicuous in their absence. She pouted. Shaking her head she plastered on a smile and addressed the rest of the group as a whole, "hey guys! The floor is cleared so we have room to dance! Let's have some fun! Grab a guy or girl and away you go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night_

_Leave me alone for a while_

_'Till Johnny's dancin' with me_

_I've got no reason to smile_

Smiling somewhat sickly and bopping her dark head to the music, Amelia sat on the sofa nursing a soda and watching her guests dance. Fun and funky-fresh music flowed through the room, accompanied by the small mass of bodies moving out on the floor. Amelia appeared to find the can in her grasp particularly fascinating, but some of her concerned guests could see her gaze lift and linger on the doorways every so often.

"Poor Amelia", Filia whispered to Slyphiel who she was huddled with, "Lina still hasn't gotten back yet, she must be so worried."

Slyphiel nodded, "Let's go cheer her up!" They tried to dance casually over to the forlorn-looking hostess. "Hey Amelia! Come on, dance with us!"

Her eyes lifted. "No thanks, not the same."

The two exchanged looks and sat down on either side of her. "Hey, cheer up, Lina should be back soon. You know how easily she gets distracted sometimes..."

"Lina?!?!" Amelia's voice rang with incredulity. "Lina's missing? Oh. No, no, I want to know where Zelgadis is! He's gone off somewhere! I've been trying to get his attention for months and when I finally get my chance I don't know where he is! He should be here! Hanging off my every word! It's My Birthday Party! We're meant to be! Our stars are aligned! We're perfect for one another!"

Filia swallowed and look at Slyphiel. "Zelgadis?"

Slyphiel met her gaze and nodded. "Zelgadis." The two exchanged nervous looks in their silent communication and Amelia fumed beside them. Filia spoke up again.

"Uh, Amelia...about Zelgadis..."

_Judy and Johnny just walked through the door_

_Like a queen with her king_

_Oh what a birthday surprise_

_Judy's wearin' his ring_

At that moment the two missing figures walked through the door, clasping hands loosely and smiling at everyone. Lina and Zelgadis made their way over to the refreshment table by the couches and Lina grabbed a drink and turned to face Amelia as Zelgadis slid an arm around her slim waist. "Hey there Birthday Girl! How's the party going?" She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Amelia's pole axed expression and lifted the plastic party cup to her lips, taking a drink as the room's collective attention was drawn to a glimmer on her hand.

Slyphiel and Filia looked at Lina with happiness, then Amelia in resigned sympathy as Martina let out a squeal from across the room and dragged Zangulus, Gourry, Xellos and Val with her on her way to Lina's side.

"Lina! Zelgadis! When did it happen?! How?! Tell me now – I want details!"

The couple in question flushed lightly and Zelgadis drew Lina in closer as they grinned at each other. "Well..." Zel's low voice was clear as it cut through the anticipatory silence. "Not everyone was aware, but a few of you know that a couple months ago Lina and I had a very long-overdue discussion about us. I..." he glanced down at the redhead tucked against his body with a small tender smile, "...I got my act together and finally asked her to go on a date with me."

"About damn time!" Xellos interrupted. "You two have been dancing around each other since you both started high school!"

"Shaddup Xellos!" Lina growled from her place. "Let him finish!"

Zelgadis cleared his throat. "Well, lately I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask her to be my steady girlfriend, and today...I found it, declared my love and asked her to be mine." He dropped a light kiss on top of her hair. "And I've never been more happy."

A round of "awws" and congratulations met their ears, including Filia and Slyphiel's. After all...they had seen it coming easily.

Amelia had never felt more miserable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_

Cry if I want to, cry if I want to You would cry too if it happened to you

Amelia's form drooped as she sat slumped against the sofa, watching her party play out. Her eyes were drawn to the forms of Lina and Zelgadis as they made their goodbyes to her other guests and Lina walked over to her.

"Hey Amelia, me and Zel are leaving now, we have plans with his family, they invited me out to dinner. Hope you had a good birthday, I'll see you Monday at school." She walked back over to the door and walked out with Zelgadis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to_

_You would cry too if it happened to you_

Everyone had left hours ago as Amelia made her way slowly up the stairs to her room. Tons of people told her they'd had a great time and she threw one hell of a party...but all she could see was Zelgadis only paying attention to Lina and the loving look in his eyes as they tracked Lina's movements when she had left his side to say goodbye.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. If you did...I have a couple other Z/L stories kicking around, I hope you check them out and enjoy them! Review if you liked it, review if you hated it. I'm sorry it wasn't in the "history" universe...but I do have another one with Profs. Inverse and Graywords in the wings to work on. Thanks for reading this fic, chocolate bunnies to all!


End file.
